


Bruce and Darcy's kids

by Cinnie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Baby-fic, Drabble, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Darcy decide to adopt. Drabble fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce and Darcy's kids

Darcy and Bruce both agree that for the sake of Bruce’s sanity that they’ll adopt. Darcy had been willing to try but when Bruce pointed out that part of his worry was that a normal baby, kicking and moving in Mommies tummy caused discomfort. His child, who might be a bit like the other guy, could rupture her stomach or other internal organs. Adoption is agreed to be safest bet and will give them the children they want.

Aruna is first, she’s five years-old and from India. She quiet and timid at first and speaks no English, but barely a year later she’s a well fed and boisterous six year old who rambled in a truly impressive mix of Hindustani, English, and Russian, thanks to Auntie Natasha.

Aruna is seven when they adopt a one year-old boy named Yashvir , she’s a bit suspicious and clingy, wondering why her parents want more kids than her, but warms up to the baby soon enough, her own loving nature coming through. Yashvir is a bubbly happy baby, he hadn’t been in the orphanage long before Bruce and Darcy got him and he’s quickly calling them Mommy and Daddy while Aruna calls them Maa and Bapu.

Devayani is three when she enters their lives, she’s incredibly undernourished and tiny and even quieter than Aruna ever was.   

Aruna is an opinionated nine now and Yashvir is nearly three. He and Devayani click instantly, which pulls her out of her self-contained shell and the whole Tower calls them the ‘terror twins’ within months.

After Devayani Darcy and Bruce begin discussing how many children they want. After a few weeks of mulling it over they agree to at least two more, with Darcy hinting that a newborn would be nice.

Bhairavi is literally ten minutes old when she’s laid into Darcy’s waiting arms. The young girl who birthed her had wanted her to go to a good family, hopefully in America where no one would care about her caste. The orphanage that had arranged their last three adoptions called them, knowing they really wanted a newborn this time. The girls family is also their and her father tries to argue that the baby belongs to them but the head of the orphanage just keeps informing them that the girl had signed the release forms and Darcy and Bruce had already begun signing things for the adoption. They name her Bhairavi ; ’not available’ as she is theirs and theirs alone. Three weeks later when neither one of them has slept a full night, Darcy questions her sanity over wanting a newborn.

Aarush and Armann are from two different parts of India but they join the family on the same day, Darcy gets Aarush, while Bruce goes further up into the country to retrieve Armann. Aarush is six and had actually written them a letter asking them to adopt him since nobody else would, his mother had been Muslim, his father a Hindu. Neither family was willing to take him but he had refused to accept that and both Darcy and Bruce appreciate the guts that took.

Armann was a surprise. When they’d started discussions about Aarush’s adoption, the woman in charge told them of a boy with a similar problem, who was the same age as Aarush. Darcy and Bruce didn’t take long to agree to take the other boy as well, Devayani and Yashvir had worked out well as twins, and with as strong a personality as Aarush had, they figured a playmate his age could only help.

They agreed to stop at six and Darcy smiled as she and Bruce looked in the rooms at their children. Aruna shared with Bhairavi, as Devayani and Yashvir had insisted on sharing a room, with Aarush and Armann happily filling the third room in the apartment.


End file.
